objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objectrama
Objectrama is a 2009 French animated short film co-written and directed by François Alaux, Hervé de Crécy and Ludovic Houplain (H5) , and produced by Autour de Minuit. Set in a stylized version of Los Angeles, the short portrays events told entirely through the extensive use of object show characters. The film both won the Prix Kodak at the 2009 Cannes Film Festival and the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film at the 82nd Academy Awards in 2010. A catalog based on the short, titled Objectbook and written by the film's co-director Ludovic Houplain, was published by Taschen in 2013. Plot The short opens with a panorama of Los Angeles where all of its buildings and characters are object show-related. OJ pulls into a coffee shops' parking lot and flirts with Salt on a smoking break. Meanwhile, Speaker Box students alongside Match and Pencil, are on a tour at a zoo led by a flamboyant Announcer. Hating the tour, Match and Pencil hop off the tour train and soon begin to harass a zoo animal by mooning and throwing a bottle of Dr. Fizz at it, prompting the zoo's owner, Spongy, to scold them. As police officers, Eraser and Pen, order lunch, a call comes in over the radio stating that a criminal named Flower is on the loose in a red delivery truck, both Pen and Eraser spot Flower in her truck and chase her. The police pursuit quickly veers out of control, as many innocent bystanders are imperiled/injured. Meanwhile, the Speaker Box students alongside Match and Pencil have finished their tour and are back on the school bus, soon nearing the coffee shop where Salt is serving OJ and Paper. Flower swerves to avoid the school bus and crashes her truck over in front of the coffee shop. Several guns and biological weapons then spill out of the back of the truck, tempting Match and Pencil to steal and sell them at the black market. Flower gets out of the truck and knocks out Pencil with her foot, before taking Match hostage and running inside the coffee shop. Match frees herself by punching Flower in the face, before running for cover behind the counter with Salt while an enraged Flower attempts to shoot her. The police are given an excuse to start firing on Flower, but Flower kills one of the police officers. As the gunfight ensues in the streets, a low rumbling is heard across Los Angeles, resulting in a giant earthquake that splits the streets wide open. Match and Salt escape the rapidly collapsing coffee shop using a hijacked police car while OJ and Paper are both crushed inside. After shooting Eraser with her gun, Flower rides through the city on a stolen motorcycle, but drives into a fallen sign and is thrown off, sliding and falling into a crevasse. As she pulls herself back up, she is run over by Salt and Match, who barely escape the city and speed along a curved highway. As the duo near the Hollywood sign, it falls apart and sends the giant letters crashing onto the highway in front of them. While avading one of the letters, the duo veer off a highway and down a hill, finally crashing into a tree. Following this, petroleum oil suddenly erupts from the rifts around town and entirely floods Los Angeles. The hill Salt and Match are stranded on splits in two, reaviling a giant hill while the land crumbles around them, swallowed by the sea and leaving the duo on a tiny island together. The film closes with Salt picking up and biting an apple while lying down on the island alongside Match, before zooming out. After the credits, a now-bald, black-eyed and partly-toothless Flower laughs menacingly and says "I'm Lovin' It!" Trivia • The movie is a parody of Logorama, a 2009 French sho rt film. Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:Shorts